


Warm feelings

by Aldrig



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), George Harrison (Musician), The Beatles (Band), The Travelling Wilburys (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Help!, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snow, Very much AU, What am I doing, dylarrison, help! film, i don't what to tag this, i was just kind of venting through george excuse me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldrig/pseuds/Aldrig
Summary: A short story about a sad George.





	Warm feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snow Bob](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142120) by [Summertime_Poet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet). 



Cold... Cold everywhere. Well, obviously, since it was winter and they were in one of the highest and coldest mountains resort in central Europe. But he just had to do it and go outside, even though it was freezing and it was already very late and dark. There were only few yellow lamps outside around the cottages and hotels, and towards the forest, it was so dark that George couldn’t see anything at all. And that’s exactly where he wanted to go. He just wanted to get away from the room. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to be with his friends or something like that, but he just wanted to get some fresh air and to clear his head. Sure, they have been filming outside that day as well, but it’s not the same as being completely alone and free to do what he wanted to. Sometimes the life that they had, got a bit too overwhelming and he’d do anything to get away from it. The one of the few exciting things about this whole filming trip was that they got to travel to almost any vacation destinations they wanted and that they had special musical company on one of them, which made George very excited earlier. 

Without thinking about the day’s events anymore, he sped up his pace towards the darkness before him. Thanks to the whiteness of the snow, with the moon and stars making it bright, the surroundings were becoming more and more visible as he came closer. For a while he regretted he didn’t wear his hat, because he started to feel colder with every step. At least he had his gloves and a scarf, that would make him feel warm enough for the time of his walk, he hoped. He shuddered a bit and stepped between the tall trees. Immediately, he felt more relieved. There was no one around, safe for the very few last people who were skiing for hours probably, that decided to call it a day and leave to their rooms to most likely drink some hot beverages and sit beside the fireplace. And even if they didn’t leave, they wouldn’t be able to see George in the forest, as it was so full of evergreen trees that grew close together. 

What calmed him the most was the silence and the cold fresh air. Up until this point he felt really disconnected and kind of sad. Or more specifically, empty. It just happened from time to time, very randomly, and today was one of the days. He took off his gloves and buried his hands into the freshly fallen snow to feel the coldness. It wasn’t anything special, he has been rolling around the snow for days now and it wasn’t a pleasing sensation at all after doing so for several hours in a row. But this time he just wanted to feel it for the sake of it. He let it melt, until his hands were all wet and red, starting to hurt. By that point he was several tens of meters away from their temporary dwelling, that he couldn’t see anymore. After few seconds of trying to get his fingers working again, something went through his mind that forced him to just sit down into the snow. He knew that would make his trousers all damp and cold, but he didn’t care. Looking up to the night sky, he leaned into the tree that was behind him and he just kept looking, thankfully the trees above him not blocking his view at the stars. A comfortable peace overwhelmed him and he started daydreaming, getting lost in his own thoughts, not caring about anything happening around him.  
****  
He didn’t even realize how long he’s been out until he was awaken from his trance by a familiar voice. With the sound came the uncomfortable feeling of freezing and not being able to move both his fingers and toes.  
“George? Where the fuck did you go? George!” the voice was becoming louder with each word and he just waited. It’s not like he was able or willing to move anyway. George turned his head and was met with a black silhouette of a man, that turned out to be Bob, of course. The special company that went with them on their ‘vacation’, to look at their progress of making their second film. It would almost look like Bob was emotionless, but George could notice that the man was relieved to see him.  
“George….. what the hell are you doing here?” he said in a monotone voice, with slight sound of relief.  
“I’m just… taking a break, I guess.” George replied, still sitting on the ground, only now noticing that he had snow all over him, which meant it must have been snowing again since he came there. What he wasn’t expecting was Bob walking to him and sitting next to him, lighting a cigarette after he found a comfortable position. They stayed like this for a while and did what George has been doing for the past…. minutes or hours. Which was looking at the sky.  
“You must be freezing here, aren’t you?” Bob asked and offered George his cigarette, that George almost dropped due to the numbness of his fingers. He took a drag and nodded.  
“Actually, now that you mention it, I am. I just didn’t feel like being inside.” what he said wasn’t a particularly long sentence, but he was sure that Bob understood exactly what he meant by it. There wasn’t an answer to that, but after they finished smoking, Bob stood up again and offered his hand to George. He took it after hesitating for a while and shuddered again, he didn’t know if it was due to the coldness or to the fact Bob didn’t let his hand go even after he was already standing up.  
“Fuck, man, your fingers are cold as ice. We better go back before you freeze to death.” Bob said in a calm but concerned tone. He turned around and walked from where he came from earlier, still holding onto George’s hand, probably in hopes of warming him up, George thought. 

So they went into the cottage, Bob mumbling something about the others still being out, looking for George, which made the man in question feel a bit guilty, that he made his friends worried about him that they went to the cold night themselves. He couldn’t do anything about it at that point, though. Instead of thinking about it for too much, he was seated on one of the couches in the living room, with Bob sitting a bit too close to him, which George didn’t mind, after all. He made George wear a huge fluffy blanket on top of him, warming him up. After all that happened today, he was still feeling weird and melancholic from the whole day, but at least he now had a guy he always admired nonchalantly not wanting to leave his side, holding onto him and keeping his company. He knew that the feeling would pass the next day, so he didn’t bother to dwell on his feelings anymore.  
Soon, they both fell asleep on the couch, leaning into each other, only to be found by the rest of the guys late in the night, with the fireplace being out long ago, making their sleeping bodies hold onto each other subconsciously, or on purpose, for much needed warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I don't know what I did... This just came to me while I was outside and I had to get it out of my system. I just didn't feel good today and I projected myself in George here a little, I'm sorry about that. This could be loosely inspired by [Summertime_Poet's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142120) fic, that has an AU of Bob being with the Beatles while filming the Help movie. :D Definitely check her fic out, it's better than this mess that I did here...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, if you did, and hopefully it wasn't so bad, even though it was hastily made in an hour or so without any huge edit work.


End file.
